1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates in general to display screens. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a display screen projecting apparatus adaptable to be housed inside a wall, designed to drop and retract according to the needs of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall-mountable screens are well-known in the art. Wall-mountable screens are placed on the wall and can be found in a wide variety of commercial buildings, hospitals, homes and the like. Most of the wall-mountable display device consumes too much space and are unsafe since they are fitted onto the wall.
Some wall-mountable devices have mounting structures including wires from which the device is hung. Others have mounting structures comprised of mounting extensions which are fitted to the wall or ceiling.
Conventional-wall mountable screens have considerable drawbacks. For example, an existing system includes a wall-hanging display apparatus equipped with a wall side attachment member fixed to a wall and an apparatus side attachment member connected to the wall side attachment member for hanging the display apparatus on the wall. The wall hanging display apparatus can reduce the time and effort required for attaching the components for hanging the screen on the wall. However, the display apparatus is fixed to a wall which can consume too much space.
A variant to this system uses a mounting system for a flat panel display including a back assembly, a pair of arm assemblies, and a mounting assembly. The back assembly includes a slide plate connected to the arm assemblies allowing arm assemblies and mount assembly to be horizontally shifted without the need to remove the mount from the wall and reattach it. Mounting assembly can include a tilt head that provides a path of rotation about a substantially horizontal axis allowing easy adjustment and rotation of display. However, the rotation of the system on the horizontal axis can result in the collapse of the wall mounting system, causing damage or bodily injury to people.
Hence, it can be seen, that there is a need for a wall hanging display screen projecting apparatus which can drop and retract according to the needs of the user. Such a device would utilize cloth as screen. This needed device would push the cloth screen outwards from inside the wall. Moreover, the device is very discreet, adaptive to surrounding circumstances, and can save a lot of space over existing devices.